Opposite of Destiny
by kushinagi2001
Summary: Seto Kaiba meets Serenity Wheeler by chance and is immediately awed by her. Can they be when her brother, Joey, hates him?


The Opposite of Destiny  
A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction by Michael Floyd  
  
Seto Kaiba exited the plane and entered the airport swiftly with his silver briefcase at his side. His royal blue jacket created a shadow over his face, leaving his brown hair the stand out feature on his head.   
Business trips. How much Seto hated them. He had a company to run, but yet he was always needed elsewhere. Now it was about a possible vender for Kaiba Corp's wares. An important one, this one was, and they requested Kaiba himself. And had every right. But this was out of the way...  
Seto was only fifteen years old, but he was a prodgedy. Kaiba Corp was one of the most sucessful businesses in the world. But yet, of all he had acheived, something was missing from his life. He sensed it. Others sensed it. But none knew exactly what. But with one glance, he figured it out.  
She was a starlet beautiful. Long brown hair, graceful in every move, bright blue eyes, the exact opposite of Seto's cold exterior, his brisk, powerful steps, and deep, cold eyes. But Seto was smitten with one look. His caught his jaw drop, and immediately regained his composure. Perhaps he would speak to her. He had time to kill.  
Besides, who would turn down Seto Kaiba?  
Seto felt himself become increasingly more awkward as he approached her. No, he told himself. I am Seto Kaiba! Owner of Kaiba Corp! I need not to worry what one girl says to me!  
But one can't convince oneself that he isn't nervous when he is. No man is safe from the charms of a woman.  
He made it. He felt relieved, as if the hard part was over. He stood behind her. She was obviously waiting for someone.  
"Hello..." Kaiba said in his dry, satrical voice. It was hard to be charming with such a demeaning sound from your mouth, and Seto knew it.  
She turned around, and jumped. "Oh! Am I in your way?" she asked, then squinted. "You're Kaiba, aren't you?"  
"No, you're not in my way..." Kaiba smiled. "And yes, I am Kaiba."  
"Then why..." she placed her index finger to her lip, and trailed off as if in deep thought.  
"Don't bother yourself with the specifics, just accept my salutation and return it, as is the way."  
"Oh, yes, sorry," she rubbed the back of her head, dumbfounded. "Hello..."  
Kaiba smiled. "I see this has started off rather nicely," he said sarcasticly, but not degradingly.  
She laughed. Kaiba's insides mushed at that heavenly sound, as if it were a fine oprea written only for him.  
"You're waiting for someone?" Kaiba asked, attempting to create conversation.  
"Yes," she nodded. "My brother."  
"He doesn't live with you?"  
"No, our parents divorced when we were kids, and he went with dad," she looked away, down to the side. "But he's coming to visit me. I haven't seen him since he paid for the surgury on my eyes. If it weren't for him, I'd be blind now."  
"Thank God for a soul like his," Kaiba laughed dryly.  
"Serenity!" Kaiba heard a familiar voice that belonged to one Duelist that he particually loathed. The friend of his arch-rival, Yugi Muto. Kaiba turned to see Joey Wheeler, who didn't look to happy to see him. "Stay away from creeps like him!" He walked over, and pushed Kaiba aside.  
"Joey, you made it!" the girl, Serenity, hugged Joey.  
"Joey Wheeler is your brother?" Kaiba raised a brow. "I take it back, I want no blessings of God on his soul! And you two don't even look alike!"  
They didn't. Joey was blonde, taller, and had a more rustic appearence. All they had in common was blue eyes.  
"Hey, back off, wallet for brains!" Joey snarled, and even balled a fist. He looked back to Serenity. "It's best to leave his type alone, sis."  
"No need, I'll leave you two alone myself," Seto growled, and pushed Joey out of the way as he headed out of the airport.  
  
Kaiba's heart wasn't in his work. He pretended to be unaffected, but he was hurt. A girl he finally became infatuated with, he couldn't have. Better said, she was something he couldn't pocess. And he wanted her more than the deal he was working on.  
Things did turn out all right with the deal. Not great, but a profit was going to be made. But he could make so much more.  
"Kaiba, sir, you seemed distanced..." one of his advisers noticed. In his car as they head home, he was accompanied by two of his advisers, both in black tuxedos.  
"I'm sorry..." Seto said, and sighed. "My mind is elsewhere..."  
"You looked like a lost puppy... a lost, cynical puppy, but a lost puppy nevertheless." the other shrugged. "Broken heart?"  
"My personal life is none of your business..." Seto frowned.  
"But we only mean well," the first pointed out.  
"Yes, but... I am Seto Kaiba... I am to be strong, no matter what," Seto leaned forward, his face right above his knees.  
"To confide in others isn't weak..." the second argued.  
Seto sighed loudly. "Is it?"  
  
"I tell you, Serenity, he's nothing but a moneybags," Joey warned. Serenity sat in her pajamas, staring out at the night sky, kneeled down on her bed.  
"I know Joey, I trust you... but..." Serenity thought for a moment. "He seemed a bit clumsy... you described someone who feared nothing..."  
"I don't know how to explain. It's probably an act," Joey suggested. "Anyway, let's not let ol' Kaiba ruin out time together, huh sis?"  
Serenity turned and nodded. "Yes, brother!"  
Joey hugged her. "I'm going to bed, alright? See you in the morning!" Joey exited her room, leaving her alone.   
She looked around, and found an old magazine. She opened it to an article about a young prodegy opening Kaiba Corp. She sighed at the picture of the younger Kaiba, about twelve or thirteen. His face was hardened by business. Yes, it was the corperate stress that made him that way. Perhaps she could bring back this side of him, the happy kid who was respectful and just loved Duel Monsters. Not the cynical addict he is now. 


End file.
